


"heroes" of our story

by Blue_Pluto



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Trauma, bc like, bitch??, family day rewrite, for what her abuser did??, mal has very much righteous anger, mal yells at audrey's grandma, oh yeah, ur yelling at a 16 yr old??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: Mal’s ears begin to ring. Her instincts scream out to her.Take him down before he takes you down.Run or fight run or fight dosomethingbefore someone getshurt.Do whatever you need to, (maim, stab, kill,hurt) to survive.But louder than the rest they call out to protectthem.Chad is a threat. They are surrounded by threats, backed into a corner by sheer numbers. She needs to do something, gain some sort of power, some sort of leverage, some sort of escape.So, she laughs. Loud and calculated and cold andevil.And all theheros'sgazes turn to her, fear in their eyes.-=-=-=-=-=-=-aka a family day rewrite where mal claps tf back





	"heroes" of our story

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!- really really quick menof s/a, genral themes of child abuse bc descendants
> 
> reedited as 5/17/20

“Because of _your _mother my daughter was raised by fairies. Her first words, first steps, I missed _ it all_.” Queen Leah gasps out, barely holding herself together. The Isle part of Mal laughs, and thinks_ 'she wouldn't have lasted and hour back home'_. But, Auradon has softened, so she moves in closer, going to comfort the old woman. 

“I’m so sor-” She starts.

Suddenly Chad is there, blocking her from the woman and pushing her back.

“Stay away from her!” He growls, using his larger figure to glower over her. As if Mal would hurt some defenseless old woman. 

She bristles, and scowls at him, opening her mouth to defend herself. But before she can say anything Ben jumps forward, putting himself between her and Chad. 

“Don’t do this Chad.” Ben pleads, even as he acts as a wall between the larger boy and the VKs. He knows that this might turn to violence, but he still believes that it can be solved without. That there might be enough good between them all for this to turn out okay. It's part of why she loves him. 

_We might have to fight,_ Mal realizes. 

Adrenaline spikes in her veins. Mal clenches her fists, taking in the situation around them. People from all across the lawn have stopped to gather and watch, and the other three, her _crew, _are moving in behind her, ready to fight.

_ We were supposed to be _ _ safe_ _ here. Why can’t we just be safe? _

Chad scoffs at Ben, like what he asked was _ so _ ridiculous.

“They were raised by their _ parents_, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay!" 

Mal’s ears begin to ring. Her instincts scream out to her.

_ Take him down before he takes you down._

_ Run or fight run or fight do _**_something _** _ before someone gets **hurt**__. _

_ Do whatever you need to, (maim, stab, kill, _ ** _ hurt_**_) to survive__. _

But louder than the rest, they call out to _protect **them**_. 

Chad is a threat. They are _ surrounded _by threats, backed into a corner by sheer numbers. She needs to do _something_, gain some sort of power, some sort of leverage, some sort of _escape_. 

So, she laughs. Loud and calculated and cold and _evil._ And all the _ heros's _gazes turn to her, fear in their eyes. 

(Though they don’t see the fear in _her _eyes. Or hear the fear in her laugh, see the fear in the way she holds herself, fear in the knives she carries, fear that oozes out of her in a noxious cloud that they were only blind to by _choice_. Fear that rolled off Jay and Evie and Carlos and every other _child_ on that _godforsaken island_, visible no matter how hard they tried to keep it in.) 

The crowd stares at her, silenced by her outburst. Some glare with full hostility, some shrink away in fear.

Ben turns to her, worried confusion broadcasted on his face. She can't meet his gaze.

She steps forward, smiling, and pushes him to the side. Not quite behind her, but out of the line of fire. _Safe._ Like the other three are, as long as she keeps attention on herself. Or as safe as they can be, until she can give them an opportunity to escape. 

A gasp rings out at her movement, as if she’d hit him, not given a light push. She ignores it, all her focus put into her instinct to defend, and zeros in on the boy in front of her.

“You’re right. Villains don’t teach love and kindness. They teach cruelty and hatred and revenge.“ She leans in close, her smile manic. This isn't the Mal that's come out in Aradon, the closest to the real her she'd shown anyone besides her crew. It's the one that would face off against someone on the Isle, the almost feral girl ready to do_ anything _to survive, to protect those she loved. 

“And let me tell you, they are_ very _ hands-on teachers.” 

“What are you talking about?” Chad practically snarls at her, moving into her space. Her smile widens, a giggle passing her lips, mocking him. 

“Everyone says you’re not the clearest glass slipper in the shoebox, but I always thought you were at least a bit smarter than that." She tilts her head, eyes locked with Chad’s as the boy glares back. 

"Smart enough to try and manipulate Evie into doing your homework, but ya know, you’re a _ good _guy, so cheating and manipulation is fine.” He jerks forward, only held back by Audrey grabbing his arm. Another giggle, cruel and mocking, passes her lips. 

“Well, since I guess I have to spell it out for you.” She taunts, voice too light, smile too wide, eyes too green. “Tell me, what you think happens when you take hundreds of angry, _bitter_ people, all of whom hurt others for fun, and stick them on an island together. An island with no clean water, no fresh food, and only the _literal _trash from the people who stuck them there to sustain themselves. Do you think they’d be a little bit angry?” 

“You can’t act like they didn’t deserve it-” A voice calls out. Mal's gaze flicks over to meet theirs, and their voice dies in their throat. Idly, Mal realizes that she's staring down was the Sultana of Agrabah. The special hatred she already held for the woman grows. Jasmine opens her mouth to speak again, but Mal cuts her off. She keeps the queen’s gaze as she continues, still smiling. 

“How do you think these people will get out their anger, hmm? Do you think they’ll suddenly take up coloring, or do you think they'll keep hurting people because it's _ all they’ve ever done?"_ Her smile is still in place, but her eyes are cold, and she knows she's unsettling the older woman. 

"And _who, _exactly, do you think they're going to hurt? The heroes are all gone." Mal's voice is hard, and she can see the beginnings of understanding in the other woman's eyes. Jasmine's face begins to go slack, transitioning from anger to horror, and Mal can't help the malicious spike of pleasure at her discomfort. Still, she continues. 

"They can try to attack the other villains, but that won’t work out all that well. The other villains are grown adults _just _as violent and powerful as they are." She pauses for a moment, and sweeps her gaze across the crowd. More and more people are starting to understand, eyes going wide and faces falling in horror.

“So, who _are_ they going to hurt? There's no one weak enough, really. Besides maybe some minions and petty criminals, but there's never enough of them to go around. So the villains mostly stew in their anger, as it builds and builds and builds.” She shrugs, the forced grin growing on her face. 

“Then, all of a sudden, there’s _ children _ running around!” There's noise from the crowd, hushed and strangled as she confirms the obvious. But she barrels on anyway, twisting the knife of their guilt. 

“Since, you know, the only medical shipments are held under a monopoly by Judge Claude Frollo's gang, and contraceptives are rarely sent anyway as they are seen as a ‘luxury’.” The courtyard is silent, all the attention on her. No one would dare interrupt her. Even Chad has backed down at this point, staring at her in slack-jawed horror. She holds all the power now.

But she isn't saying this to just him anymore, she was now speaking to _everyone, _every privileged prince and princess who left _children_ on that Isle to_ die_. 

“So, there’s kids running around, practically _defenseless _little creatures. Just as pure and innocent as the ones here despite our _evil _blood. And hey, free fucking target practice.” She finally lets her false smile fall, settling into a defiant sneer. Another quiet strangled noise runs through the crowd, horror at the confirmation of what she’d obviously been implying. 

“If it’s your kid or just some rando on the street who was too stupid to walk around without a knife, then bam! Free punching bag. Or, ya know, perfect way to get rid of your other urges if you're disgusting enough, which plenty of the adults on the Isle are.” Her scowl hardens, looking around at the crowd of ‘heros’ with cold eyes. They seem shocked, horrified, some crying. A few look back at her with anger, likely in disbelief or offense at her ‘rudeness’. She makes sure to hold those people's gazes a moment longer than others, forcing them to back down first. 

At last, Mal zeros in on Audry’s grandmother's face, seeing the old woman pale and open-mouthed with horror. 

“So, I’m sorry if my mother's actions caused you pain. I truly am. But I have no sympathy for any of you. Because missing your child’s first steps, or not seeing your mother for 16 years? Gods, I _ wish _ my childhood was that easy. And I can tell you about a pretty good amount of other kids who agree with me.”

With that she turns on her heel, using the unrest of the crowd, the power she now had over them, to escape. The others follow close behind her, harsh looks given as they left. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment ty ily
> 
> also pls check out my other descendents series if u like this.... :)


End file.
